model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Gwendolyn Marilyn
Appearance Initial Her non-magical appearance is genuinely quite mousy; Traditional English pale, of average height and scrawny build with blue eyes and brunette hair, which she often keeps tied into a ponytail – this is how she chooses to appear among Muggles. For a time she experimented with changing her appearance more dramatically, but some words from her mother caused her to return her main features to normal, even among magical presence. Regardless, whilst in the comfort of her home and among fellow witches and wizards, she likes to keep her hair in a purple bob. For the most part, that is, as she still likes to change her appearance frequently, even mid conversation. Current Personality Despite being quietly smart she often missuses her intelligence to cause trouble, often at the behest of her grandmother. In the muggle world she is often seen as a shy outsider, a girl next door sort. But when among the witches that make up her family, she’s often the life of the party. Despite this, she’s generally good natured; she merely enjoys having a bit of fun and adding a little extra flair to life. Background Christine was raised by her mother and grandmother. Her grandmother was a model in her youth, her metamorphmagus abilities helping her in her chosen career greatly. Her mother, however, did not inherit these abilities. To some extent, her mother was jealous of the innate bond they shared (especially when it involved pranking her) but the three have always been close. Despite also being a witch Christine’s mother insisted she spent her early years among muggles, attending a muggle school. Having spent her working career in the M.O.M Department of Magical Law Enforcement she was concerned about certain criminal elements who preyed on muggles and wished for her own daughter to respect them. The fact that Christine’s father (who her mother largely refused to speak of) had been a Muggle only confirmed to her this was the right idea, as it would do her good to immerse herself in that side of her blood. Whilst Christine was decent at the educational side of things, she often struggled with the social aspect. Having to keep her magical abilities a secret from those around her weighed on her greatly, and often left her feeling miserable about school. Because of this, she often used humour and pranks to deflect the difficult situation she found in. Somehow, however, her classmates always found themselves taking the blame… Like Grandmother, Like Granddaughter “Daughter, you are in big, big trouble now,” the wizened older woman groaned. She had fluffy grey hair and was bundled up in many layers of brightly coloured shawls. Her hand reached out and pointed toward the unlit fireplace. “Empty again. Chop chop, get going.” A suspiciously similar looking woman walked up to her, peaking under the layers of shawls. “Hair is looking stylish, but you haven’t gotten the wrinkles right.” She pulled the first woman’s shawls back to reveal that despite her hair, her face was that of a young girl. “Besides, I have never called Emilie daughter.” Christine’s hair slinked back into a purple bob. “Well, maybe I don’t want to be all wrinkley.” She poked her tongue out. Her grandmother grimaced. “Perhaps if you learn, you won’t have to.” She lifted her own hand up and the wrinkles slinked away for just a moment, before reappearing. “Try again, from the beginning.” Christine sighed, pulling the shawls back up as her hair began to shift colours. “Emilie…” First Year Meet the Marilyns A short story about Christine's family during her first winter at Hogwarts. Christine's First Year Charm's Journal In which Christine makes notes on her experiments and visualisations of several first year spells. Christine's brief account of her first year I, uh... might be here all day if I told you everything... Sooo... ah, first there was this *mud*. It made people all weird and happy... I didn't have any of it, but I wanted to know what it felt like. Then, um, well... then this guy came along after class and offered me this water. And I took it. And it was stupid. And 'cus of what I did someone got hurt. Like... seriously hurt. Seriously-super... Dead hurt. Then 'cus of my stupid mistake, 'cus I drank the water that Vlad promise'd make me special it let this voice into my head, yeah?... The voice could, like possess people, Sthenis, like... let me do some super cool things with my powers that I've never managed to do since... But she also made be burn some evidence and, uh... well, long after we figured that out, if I had to make the story super fast, well, we found out that Vlad and Sthenis and all those people were actually all this resurrected witch Báthory and, um... long story short we got her outta the school, but who knows what she's up to now. Third Year Christine Practices Accio Christine learns Accio with her Mum (formatting in progress). Christine's Animagus Ritual A collection of scenes where Christine undergoes the Animagus ritual (formatting in progress). Gallery Christine Marilyn Complete.png|First Year Christine By Martyn O'Maloney Christine Marilyn by Meryl crop.png|First Year Christine by Meryl Webb Shrub Christine file.png|Christine the Shrub by Meryl Webb Christine by Estelle.png|Christine by Estelle Martin Christine by Jem wikicrop.png|Christine Marilyn by Jem Hapunda Hogwarts Detectives.png|Hogwarts Detectives by Jem Hapunda (To the right of the mirror). Christine and Pam finished.png|Christine (second year) reading about Animagi with Pam Resfeber, by Pam Resfeber Christine Bubblegum by Pam wiki.png|Year Two Christine by Pam Resfeber Dancers.png|Christine dances with Pam Resfeber in second year by Pam Resfeber Hand.png|Christine's hand being kissed by Pam Resfeber in second year by Pam Resfeber Muggle_Christine.png|Christine in Muggle clothes by Mazarine Denshaw Christine by Ivan Skelton.png|Christine by Ivan Skelton Sweet_precious.png|Second year Christine by Estelle Martin Swap.gif|Christine Marilyn and Estelle Martin swap clothes by Estelle Martin Christine by Amir.png|Older-Anime Christine by Amir Williams Christine by Athalia full.png|Christine by Athalia Derwent Christine_by_Valera.png|Christine by Valeria Chovnik Des_Changing_Christi.png|Older Christine mid-shapeshift by Desmond Grey Christine by Layla dress.png|Disney Princess Christine by Layla Silverwood Christines_wand.png|Christine's wand: Sycamore and Chinese 'Bo-Horse' unicorn tail hair. Eleven inches, a little on the springy side. By Layla Silverwood. Clothing_group.png|Christine clothing styles by Layla Silverwood Christine_bloo.png|Mini-Christine by Martyn O'Maloney Christine by Maz.png|Christine by Mazarine Denshaw Lil and Big.png|Christine year 2 (4'9) and Christine at her full height (5'6) by Layla Silverwood Christine by Layla wiki.png|Christine by Layla Silverwood ChristiSketch.jpg|Christine by Layla Silverwood Christine_and_Estelle.png|Christine and Estelle by Layla Silverwood Christine_Pam_dance_by_Layla.png|Older Christine and Pam dance by Layla Silverwood Christine Marilyn by Kath.png|First Year Christine by Katherine Dragomair Christineeyes.png|Christine eyes emoji by Estelle Martin Christijudge.png|Christine judge emoji by Estelle Martin Ship.png|Christine and Estelle Martin blushing furiously by Estelle Martin Hands.png|Christine with and by Estelle Martin S_ROLL_SOCIAL_L.png|Christine and Estelle Martin under Estelle's Cloak of Comfort, by Estelle Martin S_ROLL_SOCIAL_Christmas.png|Christine with Estelle Martin and her Cloak of Comfort, ready for Christmas by Estelle Martin Sweet_precious_edgy.png|Edgy by Estelle Martin Witchly.png|Witchly AU Christine by Layla Silverwood Dont Starve Christine|Christine Don't Starve Style by Jem Hapunda Christine Ivy Fusion.png|Christine & Ivy fusion by Martyn O'Maloney Christine by Athalia.png|Christine by Athalia Derwent Christine by STAHR.png|Christine Marilyn by Callidora Star Christine Birb by Audrey.png|Ravenclaw Mascot Christine by Audrey Wolfrum Purpley.png|Mood board by Meryl Webb Christine Dollmaker.png|Christine in dollmaker Christine Beeb.png|Christine made in Bebinator christitbh.PNG| Christine made in Bebinator by Athalia Derwent Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Bookworms Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2024 Category:Quidditch Lovers